Rentrée Terminus
by yuyashiin
Summary: Samurai deeper Kyo au lycée.
1. prologue

Note : C'est ma première fic

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Akimine Kamijio

Rentrée, terminus

 **Prologue**

21 février 2015 :

C'est la rentrée, vite vite vite, c'est la dernière année au lycée.

Elle s'habilla, un petit top rouge, un jean slim, des converse blanche ainsi que son perfecto en cuir noir et là voilà prête. _*Elle savait que Mahiro et Tokito ne seraient pas contente si elle était en retard, surtout pour leur dernière rentrée au lycée*_ Un petit coup de lisseur dans sa jolie chevelure blonde, un ou deux gâteaux à la fraise et hop la voilà partie pour la maison, ou plutôt la fenêtre, en face de la sienne.

Tokito était déjà arrivée, chevelure blonde dorée, plutôt courte par rapport à la jeune fille d'avant. Elle portait un jean foncé slim avec un pull rouge bordeaux, un joli pendentif dorée assorti à ses cheveux et ses chaussures, et elle aussi avait une veste noire.

"Enfin, Yuya, tu es là !" hurla presque la jeune fille avec un regard qui en disait long.

La jeune nommée Yuya rougit :

"Excuse-moi mon réveille n'a pas sonné au bon moment..."

"Ou tu l'as peut-être tout simplement pas entendu", rétorqua l'autre en s'esclaffant. Puis elle prit son amie dans les bras.

"Tu m'a beaucoup manqué durant ces deux mois"

"Toi aussi, fit-elle en répondant à son étreinte, et Mahiro aussi, mais d'ailleurs ou est-elle ?"

"Sûrement en train de se faire une beauté pour son _bandeau rouge"_ , dit Tokito avec un sourire qui en disait long.

"Quel _bandeau rouge_ ?" Dit alors une jeune fille brune au regard pétillant de joie.

"Mahiro !"s'écrièrent en même temps les deux jeunes filles, et elles lui sautèrent dessus en se serrant toutes les trois dans les bras.

Une fois les retrouvailles terminées elles devaient finir de se préparer. Yuya se brossa les dents pendant que Mahiro se faisait lisser les cheveux par Tokito.

Mahiro était une jeune fille plus frêle qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire, de longs cheveux noirs avec de grands yeux bruns, un peu plus grande que les deux autres, quoique bien proportionnée, elle avait su se faire une place dans le cœur de chacun. Aujourd'hui elle portait un jean noir slim, ainsi qu'un tee shirt noir et une veste en cuir noire, _*oui oui notre héroïne comme vous avez pu le constater aime le noir*_ cependant accompagner de chaussure blanche qui faisait ressortir le tout avec de grandes créoles aux oreilles. Mahiro avait son propre style, mais n'aimait pas tellement se faire remarquer, un point en commun avec ces amies _*mais pour Yuya et Tokito c'était plutôt raté car elles partaient au quart de tour*;_ cependant elles adoraient toutes les trois la mode.

Mahiro se maquilla légèrement, sous le regard moqueur de Tokito _*certes c'était un peu le garçon manqué de la bande, bien que sous cette façade, se cachait une âme sensible et une jeune fille adorable*_ puis elle proposa à Yuya de la maquiller, celle-ci eu tout d'un coup une lueur rouge sur les joues, elle était vraiment trop timide. _*Enfin à première vue, mais gare à vous lorsque vous rencontrerez une Yuya énervé ou sous son mauvais jour, ce n'est plus du tout la même. D'ailleurs il en faut peu pour la faire monter dans les tours, bref heu… je m'égare*_ Elle finit donc par accepter la proposition de Mahiro.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Yuya se regarda, elle se trouvait plutôt jolie. Mahiro avait réussi son œuvre, elle avait mis un peu de blush sur ses joues, du mascara pour éclairer et faire ressortir les yeux de la blondinette qui était d'un vert brillant magnifique, et enfin un trait d'eyeliner pour affiner le tout. Elle était magnifique.

La brune avait décidé de faire le contraire d'elle, Mahiro aimait rendre son regard insistant le souligner avec un trait d'eyeliner plus épais, un peu de blush malgré tout, du mascara et remettre un peu de crayon sur ses sourcils. Cela mettait parfaitement son regard en valeur sans être trop vulgaire.

Elle aimait son côté fille noire et discrète tout en étant adorable, mais pour Yuya mieux valait garder le côté enfant et insouciance. _*malgré que ce ne soit pas forcément le cas, certes elle était naïve, mais en avait vu plus qu'il ne le fallait pour une jeune fille de 17 ans*_

Tokito était blasée devant tout ce cirque, mais elle finit tout de même par mettre un peu de mascara, après que Yuya et Mahiro l'eurent menacé d'aller parler à Akira le professeur d'SVT, plutôt jeune d'ailleurs et qui était parfait pour elle, qu'elle voulait des cours particuliers sur la sexualité. _*il ne faut pas oublier qu'elles se connaissent depuis leur naissance, les filles se considéraient comme des soeurs*_


	2. Chapter 1

**Yuya82 : merci pour ta review, :) voici la suite. J'espère réellement que ça va te plaire.**

 **Breaker : Contente que ça te plaise et pour Kyo et Yuya je te laisse voir par toi-même :p**

 **Bref, la suiiite est maintenant sous vos yeux, j'espère quelle vous plaira ! En tout cas merci infiniment pour vos commentaires ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **Chapitre 1**

Elles prirent le bus et arrivèrent au lycée où Sasuke et Tigre débile _*vous m'avez comprise*_ les attendaient.

" - Les fiiilllessss !", s'écria Tigre rouge

"Salut les filles, dit Sasuke avec sa nonchalance habituelle" _*non sans avoir assommé son camarade de classe d'un coup de pied sur le crâne*_

"Salut Sasuke", répondit Yuya avec bonne humeur

"Salut les garçons", dit la brune

Yuya serra Sasuke dans ses bras. Elle adorait ce garçon. Tokito sourit en voyant ce tableau.

"Ils s'adorent vraiment ces deux-là. Pourtant ils sont si différents", pensa-t-elle.

"Qu'est ce qui ya Tokito ? T'a un problème ? Arrête de sourire bêtement comme ça", Grogna Sasuke, qui était tout rouge et gêné. Il n'aimait pas montrer « ses instants de faiblesses » comme il le disait si bien.

Sasuke était un garçon de 14 ans, surdoué et qui avait sauté 2 ou 3 classes sans que l'on sache comment. Plutôt mignon, il était très timide et grognon mais plus qu'attentionner il adorait ses amis, les cheveux blonds et les yeux marrons, oranges, qui devenaient presque rouge lorsqu'il était énervé charmais toutes les jeunes filles du lycée. Lui s'en fichait il était plutôt ce genre de garçon timide au sale caractère qui restait avec son groupe d'amis. Mais surtout il adorait celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur : Yuya.

Cette jeune fille blonde était attendrissante à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Il … comment dire … ah oui ! Il l'adorait, tout simplement. En faite tout le monde l'aimait, mais Sasuke ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger et de rester avec elle, elle était pour lui la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Ce qui était totalement réciproque, les deux jeunes gens s'appréciaient beaucoup.

La sonnerie retentie et ils se dirigèrent tous vers les panneaux d'affichages. L'homme qui était charger de les surveiller, pour ne pas que les élèves s'entretuent, alla vers eux.

"Alors les enfants, prêts pour savoir vos classes ? Moii je saiis !" dit l'homme en question

"La ferme Yukimura !" dit Sasuke

"Hoooo tu es toujours aussi adorable mon petit Sasuke, viens dans mes bras !"

Mais il se fit jeter comme d'habitude. Les autres regardaient la scène, un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré tout Sasuke était content de retrouver celui qu'il considérait comme son père.

"Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Yukimura", intervint Yuya pour éviter que Sasuke ne s'énerve encore plus sur le pauvre homme, qui s'amusait malgré tout de la scène.

"Hooo ! ma petite Yuyaaaa tu es toujours aussi belle ! Comment c'était ton voyage en France ? Ce soir viens au bar, tu me raconteras toouut les détails ok ? Promis ? Sasuke t'emmènera."

"Heu...ou.. Oui oui si tu veux" dit la blonde un peu gênée. Yukimura ne l'avais encore jamais invité à son bar mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas un endroit pour la blondinette. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Tous pensaient la même chose.

"D'ailleurs venez tous vous êtes en terminal vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à venir boire un ptit couup à la maison heiin ?"

"Oui oui on sera là t'inquiète", dit Tokito.

"Tigre je te laisse la soirée mi-libre, je dirais à Okuni et les guerriers de te remplacer pour ce soir, tu seras à mi-temps ok ?"

"Ok, merci patron !"

"Patron ? Okuni la déléguée ? On sera là ? PATRON ? hoho stop ! je comprends pas grand-chose moi !" s'écria la blondinette qui était on ne peut plus perdu

"Hoooo ouiiiii excuse-moi Yuyaaa ! s'écria Yukimura je te raconterai tout ce soir promis ! Et bah ! On en a des choses à se diiire !" s'écriat-il avant de partir.

Yuya le regarda bizarrement et partit elle aussi, en direction de sa classe. Elle se sentait toute bizarre comme si ses amis lui avaient caché des choses… Et alors ? Ils avaient surement une bonne raison de le faire se dit-elle.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et elle ne vit pas l'homme devant elle. Elle le percuta de plein fouet.

"Ho excusez-moi !"

"Ce n'est rien, mais regarde où tu vas quand même tu m'as presque assassiné Yuya !"

"Ho Sensei Akira…"

"…"

"Je ferai attention !"

"Tu es perdu ? Peut-être veux-tu que je t'amène en classe ? Cette année je suis ton professeur principal, tu es avec tes amis ne t'inquiète pas », dit-il en souriant, il avait vu l'air paniqué de son élève. Elle lui sourit."

"Merci"

Ils partirent donc en direction du rang où les attendais déjà les autres élèves de la classe. Une fois arrivée dans la salle, Akira commença par se présenter. C'était un très beau jeune homme, on… on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner d'âge. De taille normale, blond il avait des yeux verts magnifiques et semblait toujours calme et serein. Il était très apprécié par les élèves bien que ce ne soit pas forcément réciproque.

"Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis Akira, je préfère que vous m'appeliez comme ça, professeur d'SVT et votre professeur principal pour cette dernière année en Es. Je vais vous donner votre emploi du temps et vous indiquer qui seront vos professeurs de cette année."

Il leur distribua des feuilles, et toute la paperasse. La sonnerie retentie et les élèves partirent en direction de leur cours de mathématique. _*Oui les cours commencent forts*_

Le prof de maths s'appelait Monsieur Nobunaga. Il était lui aussi très beau et venait d'arriver dans le lycée cette année. Il faisait peur… cependant Yuya était la seule à ne pas s'en méfier. Pour elle s'était un professeur comme les autres… Mais en réalité il était peut-être bien plus que ça.

Le cours de maths se passa sans encombre pour les filles, bien que le professeur ait été particulièrement gentil et sympa avec Yuya, il ne l'était pas autant avec les autres. À la fin du cours il l'appela.

"Allez-y je vous rejoins, ne vous inquiétez pas", a-t-elle dit avec un sourire rassurant _*en particulier pour Sasuke*_

"Mademoiselle Shiina, vous semblez avoir quelques difficultés pour ma matière… Je peux vous aider je le sais. Vous avez l'air motivé plus que la plupart des élèves présents tout à l'heure."

"Vraiment je vous remercie Sensei, mais je vais me débrouiller, mes amis m'aident déjà beaucoup. Sur ce je dois y aller, j'ai cours avec le nouveau professeur de français ! Au revoir !"

Elle se retourna prête à partir mais quelque chose lui retint le bras, il l'attira vers lui et l'a pris par la taille et la regarda dans les yeux. Son visage était dur et il n'était plus aussi chaleureux que tout à l'heure.

"Mademoiselle Shiina, quand Monsieur Oda Nobunaga à décider quelque chose, il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Ce soir vous viendrez cher moi après l'école. Bassara vous attendra à la sortie."

Puis il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura de sa voix glaciale

"Je ne veux que votre bonheur Mademoiselle Shiina."

Elle était encore en retard…* _Mince Alors en plus avec un nouveau professeur de français ! Il s'appelait… Heu comment il s'appelait déjà ? En plus il fait deux matières, français et Sport mais je m'en rappel plus… C'était quelqu'un qui était connu dans pas mal de pays il me semble… enfin j'en sais rien moi ! Et alors de toute façon c'est quelqu'un comme les autres hein… Bon allez faut que jme dépêche ! *_

"Il mérite des baffes ! pour qui il se prend çui-là ! « Je ne veux que votre bonheur Mademoiselle Shiina » avec sa voix caca là, _*malgré qu'il soit un peu beau*_ C'est qu'un abruti et…"

"Qui est un abruti ?" l'interrogea un homme. Il était très surpris de voir une jeune fille parler comme ça.

"Mais l'autre imbécile là ! Le professeur de maths ! si je pourrai je lui aurai déjà fait… Heu mais vous êtes qui vous d'abord ?"

"Et donc, planche à pain comme tu es, tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose contre lui ? Où même n'importe qui d'autre ? Pfff tu me fais bien marrer. Pour répondre à ta question : Je suis le très grand et le plus beau, le seul et l'unique, Onime no Kyo, Basketteur connu par le monde entier pour ses prouesses sur le terrain mais aussi votre professeur de français" Conclut-il en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

Soudain elle comprit. Plongée dans ses pensées elle était arrivée jusqu'à l'amphi où devait avoir lieu le cours de français, mais elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Tout le monde la regardait, Les filles surtout avec indignations pour avoir Osé interrompre le cours de leur professeur aussi beau qu'un dieu.

Non.

Non, non, non. Il n'était pas beau comme un dieu. On aurait plutôt dit un démon en faite. Il était grand, musclé, et personne n'aimerait se retrouver en face de lui en colère. _*Enfin on supposait déjà car il était déjà impressionnant même sans parler*_. C'était un démon. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, un corps de rêve. Mais ce qui choqua encore plus la blonde et qui avait effrayé toutes les filles présentes dans la salle _*même quelques garçons*_ c'était ses yeux. Rouges. Oui rouges, un rouge couleur sang mais très pur. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Ce fut quand Yuya arriva à cette conclusion qu'elle comprit avec qui elle parlait.

"Heu… Je suis désolé… _*elle ne lui fera pas le plaisir de l'appeler par sensei à sa non !*_ Le professeur de maths m'a retenu"dit-elle avec un sourire un sourire en coin.

Il fronça les sourcils pendant une fraction de seconde, si bien que personne ne l'avait remarqué, puis reprit son sourire moqueur.

"Bien, si mademoiselle ptits nibards, après avoir attiré l'attention aura l'obligeance d'aller s'assoir."

Elle eut une très grosse _*mais alors très grosse*_ envie d'aller lui mettre un de ses allers retour à "monsieur je suis un démon pervers" _*sa y est c'est le nouveau surnom officiel du prof de français*_. Pourtant elle ne fit rien et elle alla s'asseoir, non sans lui avoir jeter un regard meurtrier auquel il répondit avec un sourire en coin comme lui seul savait le faire.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta le cours de français avec le professeur "monsieur je suis un démon pervers", et notre pauvre petite Yuya n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car deux heures de sport l'attendaient ensuite encore avec cet imbécile de démon.

 **Et voilà! C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Haha et pour Yuya et nos ami(e)s comment vont se passer les cours suivants ? :p Donnez moi vos avis, je suis pressée de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Gros bisous à tous :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Aloors. Tous d'abord merci infiniment à : Neliia, Tsume-en-Force, Yuya82 et Breaker, pour vos conseils et vos review qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir ! :D**

 **Yuya82 : Pour ce qui est des couples, je te laisse voir par toi même :p**

 **Breaker : Mdrr, Kyo... C'est Kyo quoi ;) Pour ce qui est de Nobunaga... Il n'a pas l'air très patient... Disons que ça dépend pour quoi. Voilà la suite :)**

 **Alors oui je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à poster ce chapitre, MAIS il est plus long ! Vu que c'est les vacances, je vais essayer de poster plus :D. Vous savez une semaine sans Wi-Fi c'est pas facile hein**

 **Je précise, pour ce chapitre, les paroles en gras sont des paroles dites en français. Ne posez pas de questions ! Sinon je me fâche X). Sur ce, bonne lecture )**

 **Chapitre 2**

Et puis ce fut ainsi que le cours de français continua. Yuya était très intéressée par cette langue qu'elle parlait presque couramment.

En effet la blondinette était allée en France pendant les deux mois de vacances. Son meilleur ami Kyoshiro et sa cousine Sakuya l'avait accueillie chez eux à bras ouverts. Ces derniers habitaient en France depuis presque 5 ans maintenant. Tous trois étaient passionnés par ce pays et cette langue qu'ils trouvaient tout simplement magnifique.

Yuya avait passé elle aussi, 1 ans en France, mais elle avait malheureusement dû revenir au Japon à cause de son frère, Nozomu. Il était très malade, et elle avait voulu retourner habiter auprès de lui pour s'en occuper. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui disait elle refusait de rester loin de lui, elle aimait plus que tout son frère et c'était la seule personne qui la connaissais réellement.

Nozomu…Une personne en or. Tout le monde l'aimait. Il était attentionné. Il l'avait élevé seul et sans l'aide de personne. Lui seul savait comment lui faire passer ses caprices de petite fille, lui seul pouvait lui faire retrouver le sourire en un regard, lui seul pouvais la comprendre et la combler de bonheur. Ho, bien sur ses amis étaient là pour elle, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Malheureusement, tout le temps qu'il aura fallu à Yuya pour faire les démarches pour pouvoir rentrer au japon, n'aura servi à rien. La Maladie De La Mort. Une véritable malédiction… Elle touchait tout le monde, mais pour les personnes issues du clan Mibu, elle n'était pas mortelle. Enfin ça c'était la théorie…

Tokito et Mahiro avait bien connu Nozomu, elles avaient elles aussi, étés très attristées par la mort du grand frère de Yuya. Sakuya et Kyoshiro aussi. C'était eux qui avaient remis Yuya sur le droit chemin. Ils étaient venus pendant près d'un mois pour l'aider à se faire à sa nouvelle vie sans son frère. Ils auraient voulu pouvoir faire plus pour aider la blondinette, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle était aussi têtue que son frère même plus pour certaine chose, et détestait avoir la pitié des autres. Cela fait 3 ans que Yuya vit seule avec pour seul soutient, ses amis, sa cousine et un ami de son frère. Muramasa.

 **« Je disais donc, bonjour à tous, je suis monsieur Onime, votre professeur de français ainsi que celui de sport, nous allons donc passer l'année ensemble. Ah oui et je précise si vous avez un problème venez me voir en fin de cours je suis apte à répondre à toute vos questions. » Dit-il en conclusion, avec un sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les filles.**

Toutes les filles de la classes _*Sauf Mahiro, Tokito et Yuya qui le trouvait ridicule*_ faillirent tomber dans les pommes en entendant parler ce si beau professeur, le plus beau de tous d'ailleurs. Non pas que les autres soient moches. Loin de là, seulement lui était tellement beau et ses yeux rouges faisait de lui quelqu'un d'intimidant, mystérieux et inaccessible. Il paraissait être au même niveau que tous les dieux du monde, enfin c'est ce que pensait Okuni et Saishi. Elles étaient les deux filles les plus populaires et « belles » du lycée, enfin belle… Disons plutôt que leur corps généreux faisait d'elles les plus belles filles du lycée.

 **« Voyons voir un peu le niveau de français de votre classe. Qui comprend le français ? »** , parla le nouveau professeur de sa belle voix grave.

A sa grande surprise seule une main se leva. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers l'élève et s'aperçu que c'était la gueularde qui était arrivée en retard. Il prit un sourire narquois et l'interrogea d'un signe de tête.

 **« Moi monsieur je comprends le français. »**

 **« Mmmh, tu as donc voulu me faire tes avances en français, je vois. »** lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Puis il prit un air impassible.

 **« Peut-être préfère tu venir chez moi ce soir après les cours planche à pain ? »** , fit-il l'air de rien.

 **« NON !** s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle bouillonnait de rage. Comment un professeur pouvait-il lui dire des choses pareils ! Elle était scandalisée ! Cependant pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon auprès des autres élèves *Tous en première année de français* elle reprit plus calmement :

« **Je ne suis pas une** _ **Planche à pain**_ **d'une et de deux si tu pouvais toi le professeur idiot, imbécile et PERVERS me laisser tranquille j'en serai ravie »** , répondit-elle avec un grand sourire jaune contenant toute sa rage, néanmoins ses jolis yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

 **« Ho ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ce que tu me demande** _ **Planche à pain**_ , répliqua-t-il en insistant beaucoup sur ce mot, **et si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse autre chose que de t'appeler planche à pain devant toute la classe, tu seras mon serviteur numéro 1 jusqu'à que je n'ai plus besoin de toi.**

Yuya en avait marre ! Mais alors plus qu'assez que ce professeur Onime cherpas quoi là se croit tout permis avec elle ! Pourtant elle ne dit rien, peu désireuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire et lui lança un regard noir.

« Bien, maintenant que la Planche à pain a fini de parler et de faire son intéressante, nous pouvons commencer le cours. » dit-il avec son regard impassible.

Plusieurs gloussements retentirent et toutes les filles de la classe regardaient Yuya avec jalousie et rancœur. Elle faisait vraiment son intéressante celle-là !

 _*A vouloir parler en français seule à seule avec le professeur, beau comme un dieu, la voilà qui se faisait remballer devant toute la classe, bien fait !*_ pensa Saishi.

« Mais je ne faisais pas mon intéressante ! Grrr » dit -elle tout bas. Seulement le professeur qui distribuait des feuilles et qui passait par là entendit et dit tout bas :

 **« Ho mais tu as encore quelque chose à dire ? A la fin du cours dans mon bureau, dois-je te rappeler que tu es à moi maintenant ? »** Lui chuchota-t-il dans le cou en se baissant plus que nécessaire pour lui distribuer la feuille de cours. Cela agaça plus qu'autre chose la jeune fille qui ne trouva malheureusement que d'autre choix que de faire non de la tête. Néanmoins lorsque Yuya leva la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir, elle se retrouva perdu dans son regard. Ses yeux rouges vermeilles ressortaient encore plus, car le soleil en avait décidé de rajouter une couche et faisait briller ses yeux, pour que Yuya soit sous l'emprise de ce démon. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Cela la troubla plus qu'autre chose, pourtant ce regard n'avait durée qu'une demi seconde.

Le cours se passa sans autres encombres, mis à part le fait que Yuya s'ennuyait à mourir, et elle finit même par s'endormir. Enfin la sonnerie retentit.

« Yuya réveille-toi c'est la pause ! » la secoua Tokito.

« Mmmmhh c'est qu'un idiot de toute façon ce professeur je l'aime pas ! per…diot… Imbeécilezllf aussi... »

« Laisse Tokito je vais la réveiller la planche à pain en plus je dois lui parler maintenant tu sors. », lui dit-il avec un regard imperturbable.

Malgré que Tokito n'ait pas la moindre envie de laisser son amie avec ce tombeur, elle ne faisait pas trop de soucis, Yuya savait se défendre. Elle sortit, et le professeur ferma la porte derrière elle avec un sourire mystérieux. Elle comprenait aussitôt que son amie allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Yuya dormait paisiblement, lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud et agréable dans sa nuque, et une main remontant sur sa cuisse. Elle gémit tout doucement. Puis elle se réveilla d'un seul coup. Elle gifla celui qui avait oser la toucher comme ça pendant qu'elle dormait et elle s'aperçu que c'était « monsieur je suis un démon pervers », autrement dit son professeur, qui la regardait avec un grand sourire provoquant.

« Non mais je rêve ! Certes tu es mon professeur, mais depuis quand un prof a le droit de faire subir ça à son élève ! **Imbécile !** »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire Planche à pain, mais rassure-toi je sais faire encore mieux que ça » lui dit-il en la plaquant contre le mur. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle soutint son regard, ce qui étonna le démon. Elle voulut profiter de ce moment pour le gifler, mais il n'allait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois et il lui attrapa doucement le poignet, en embrassa tout doucement sa main.

Yuya était pris au dépourvu. _*Un instant il me plaque contre le mur, et maintenant il m'embrasse la main, que faire ?_ pensa-t-elle, _je ne veux pas me faire avoir par un démon comme lui… Je pourrai le dénoncer, mais après il va croire que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me défendre. Pff Idiot !*_

Voyant que la Planche à pain perdait son sourire, il lâcha sa main mais garda tout de même la blondinette entre lui et le mur.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? »** , reprit-elle en français.

 **« Ne crie pas ! Qu'est-ce que t'es chiante, en plus d'être moche et plate. »** , Dit-il en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles.

 **« Et toi tu m'énerve ! Pourquoi tu me parle hein ? Pourquoi tu t'approches de moi ? Tu crois que t'es beau et que personne peut te résister ? Bah moi si ! Tu vois tu me fais pas peur. Et t'es qu'un idiot en fait, un IDIOT ! »** , Dit-elle passablement énerver. Non. En réalité elle « essayait » de contenir sa colère.

 **« Il te veux quoi l'autre blond ? »** , lui dit-il en la prenant au dépourvu.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

 **« Quel autre blond ? »**

 **« … »**

 **« Hoho Onime ? j'te cose »**

 **« Onime ? »** , lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

 **« Ba oui tu m'appelle bien Planche à pain ! »,** Rétorqua-t-elle, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

 **« … »**

Il la fixa intensément, puis il se rapprocha d'elle encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 **« Nobunaga. T'approche pas de lui, t'es mon serviteur. »** , finit-il par dire.

Yuya resta sans voix. Alors comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, il s'amusait à la traiter de planche à pain et maintenant il lui ordonne de ne pas s'approcher du professeur de maths ? Non mais vraiment ! Il se prend pour qui ?

 **« Pff…, et voilà maintenant que le professeur que je connais à peine se met à jouer le mec protecteur, mais j'ai pas besoin de toi, du grand monsieur Onime pour me protéger. J'ai vécu seule jusqu'à présent et je vais continuer comme j'ai commencé. Tu crois que je sais pas me défendre ? Et bien tu te trompes ! Sur ce, si « Monsieur Onime » n'a rien à me dire c'est l'heure de la pause et j'aimerai en profiter, alors tchao ! »**

Elle le poussa violemment et se réussi à se dégager de son emprise, puis elle ramassa ses affaires et partit en claquant la porte sans un regard pour « Monsieur je suis un démon pervers ».

Une fois dehors, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur à bout de force, trop d'émotions d'un coup. La connaissance du nouveau professeur, le fait que son nom lui dise quelque chose, et… que sa proximité la rende si perturbée, elle était perdue et en même temps tellement attiré par cet homme. C'est comme si elle l'avait toujours connu.

 _*Onime…Onime…Onime... Rahhh mais pourquoi je ne fais que penser à cet_ _ **imbécile**_ _! C'est mon nouveau professeur et il se permet d'être comme ça avec moi ? Grr ! Idiot ! Il me fait un peu penser à Kyoshiro sur les bords… LOL. Impossible, ils se ressemble pas du tout ! Et pourtant... D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il me traite comme ça d'abord... En plus je ne suis pas une Planche à pain ! Pfff… et puis aussi...*_ , elle fut stoppée dans ses pensées en entendant des voix familières. Yuya se leva et alla vers ses amies.

« Ah ! Yuya tu es là ! On t'attendait. », lui dit Mahiro.

« Et vu que tu ne venais pas on est venu te chercher, en plus Shinrei à entendu du bruit dans la salle. », dit la blonde.

« En plus quand il est venu vers nous il était complètement affolé c'était trop drôle ! » s'esclaffa la brune, qui ne riait pas souvent pour ce genre de chose.

« C'est un imbécile de toute façon le nouveau prof, affirma Tokito, il m'énerve avec ces grands airs là ! En plus Sasuke était anxieux, tu l'aurais vu à la fin du cours ! Haha j'en pouvais plus ! Il t'a rien fait au moins ? J'ira bien lui coller un pain dans la tête. »

« Bah je t'accompagnerai volontiers » Grogna la blondinette.

« Bon on va voir les autres ? Tu nous raconteras tout à l'heure ton aventuureee ! » S'exclama Mahiro.

Elles partirent toutes les trois vers le mur des terminales, là où se trouvait le reste de la troupe. Sasuke lui lança un regard inquiet, elle lui fit un sourire rassurant en retour. Tout le monde rigolait et s'amusait. Yukimura et Kosuke, sa sœur jumelle, s'était joint à eux. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous deux surveillants, ils adoraient rester avec la petite troupe qu'ils trouvaient bien sympa.

Kosuke était le portrait craché de Yukimura. Mis à part le fait qu'elle était une femme et lui un homme, ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien.

Yukimura était un homme très charismatique. Il avait des cheveux bruns, mi-long en dégradés qui allait parfaitement avec son visage d'enfant qui n'a jamais grandi. Il avait aussi les yeux marrons clairs et lorsque l'on croisait son regard, on si perdait dedans. Yukimura est quelqu'un à qui on ne pouvait pas en vouloir. Il avait un sourire d'ange, à chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise il lui suffisait d'un sourire et tout était oublier.

Kosuke était son égale, de la même taille avec des lèvre plus féminines et de la poitrine, elle était toute aussi belle que son frère.

Les deux jumeaux s'adoraient littéralement et ils se complétaient l'un l'autre. Yukimura était plutôt la joie de vivre, et Kosuke plutôt la timide, elle était toujours là pour venir remettre son frère dans le droit chemin. Seulement il ne fallait en aucun cas, mais en aucun cas mettre les jumeaux Sanada en colère, cela pourrait s'avérer être fatal.

Kyo souriait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas parler comme ça. De plus maintenant qu'il était célèbre il avait toute les filles à ses pieds. De nombreuse stars masculines, du monde entier l'enviait pour ses prouesses sur le terrain.

Il recevait quasiment tous les jours différentes offres de jeunes femmes qui le suppliait de coucher avec elle et lui ne disait pas non. Il aimait les femmes avec un corps généreux, mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Une fois qu'il avait joué avec elle il partait, sans rien ressentir, juste le fait d'avoir été divertit un peu. Elles étaient toutes pareils et voulait juste pouvoir se vanter d'avoir couché avec la star mondiale du Basket Ball masculin, que ce soit actrices, chanteuse, sportives, journalistes sans dire qu'elles doivent d'abord le supplier pour qu'il accepte. Mais cela ne changeait rien à son ennuie.

En venant enseigner au lycée, il pensait que les jeunes filles auraient plus de cran, visiblement il s'était trompé. Sauf, la petite blonde. Elle était très intéressante cette fille. Elle s'appelait Yuya Shiina, blonde aux yeux verts toute fine, elle avait un joli corps, bien qu'il lui dise le contraire en l'appelant planche à pain. Toujours fidèle à elle-même, elle ne se laissait pas faire. Mais visiblement, son passé ne lui était pas revenu en mémoire _._

Kyo était songeur, il trouvait déjà bien intéressante cette fille au sale caractère. Ho que oui il allait se faire un plaisir de la torturer _de nouveau_ , et de voir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Yuya ! », l'appela Tigre rouge et il voulut se jeter dans ses bras, mais Yuya qui avait aperçu Kosuke, avait trouvé pour seul moyen de se débarrasser de Tigre, d'attraper Mahiro par derrière et de la mettre à sa place ; pour ensuite aller dire bonjour à son amie.

Mahiro ne comprit pas ce qui se passait et faisait une drôle de tête pendant que Tigre rouge la prenait dans ses bras et lui volait un baiser.

Toute la troupe était morte de rire, Tigre était tout content car son plan avait marché. Mahiro était devenu toute rouge et essayai de repousser _la chose rayée_ _, *Comme le disait si bien Sasuke*_ qui lui faisait un gros câlin et plein de bisous.

« J'en connais un qui est plus qu'heureux dans les bras de Mahiro. », dit Kosuke en se tordant de rire. Elle adressa à son frère et Yuya un clin d'œil de la victoire. En réalité tout était déjà prévu, Tigre voulait trouver un moyen de s'approcher de Mahiro sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il avait demandé à Yuya de trouver un moyen. Sachant que Mahiro ne détestait pas Tigre, Yuya avait accepter et avait mis Kosuke et Yukimura dans le coup. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé et qui avait bien marché pour que leur plan marche.

« Alors comme ça m'a petite Yuya, le professeur de français t'a gardé avec lui ? Rhoo petite délinquante ! », s'exclama Yukimura avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Oui, il n'était pas content que je m'endorme pendant son cours ! s'esclaffa la blondinette, il a qu'à pas être ennuyeux aussi ! » rajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, ce qui fit rire toute la bande.

« A ta place je ne dirai pas ça devant lui, intervint Mahiro _*qui avait réussi à se dégager de_ _la chose rayée_ _*_ , il est assez impressionnant avec ses yeux rouges et son sourire, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense. »

« Pfff, pouffa Yukimura, il n'est si impressionnant que ça je l'ai déjà vu et je suis sûr que je l'égalise dans tous domaines. Même dans la séduction », rajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui pouvais faire fondre n'importe qui.

« Mais bien sûr, arrête de te prendre trop au sérieux Yukimura, dit Sasuke, mais cela dit j'aimerai bien faire un match contre lui, c'est tout de même une star mondiale. »

« Oui moi aussi, il a l'air d'être un adversaire de taille… », dit Yukimura soudain devenu pensif.

« Moi aussi, mais vu que je suis _une fille_ il ne voudra jamais de toute façon ! Grr les hommes et leurs sales caractères, en réalité c'est parce qu'ils ont _tous_ peur de se mesurer à moi, _tous_ des  minables. », grogna Tokito, en se remémorent un certain épisode de sa vie, qu'elle préférerait oublier. Mais aussitôt, elle regretta ses paroles.

« Tu fais référence à la fois ou le professeur d'SVT après l'affront qu'il t'avait fait en classe, avait refusé de faire un match de basket contre toi sous prétexte que tu étais une fille ? Et que si Sasuke et Yuya n'avait pas étés là pour t'en empêcher tu lui aurais collé une droite ? Mais que malheureusement il avait vu ton geste et qu'en plus d'avoir refusé de faire un match contre toi, il t'a mis 3 heures de colle ? Ahh mais oui je m'en rappelle ! », s'exclama Tigre l'air de rien.

Instantanément Tokito vira au rouge et jeta de toutes ses forces un ballon sur _la chose rayée_.

En effet, Yukimura, Sasuke, Tokito, Shinrei, Tigre rouge et Kosuke faisait du Basket Ball. Peu de personnes étaient aussi passionnés que cette troupe-là. Mahiro ne semblait pas être intéresser par ce sport, bien qu'elle appréciait beaucoup regarder et encourager ses amis. Quant à Yuya inutile de poser la question, Nozomu en faisait mais personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une Yuya faisant du basket. Inutile encore une fois d'essayer d'en parler avec elle, la traîner sur un terrain était déjà bien assez compliqué.

La sonnerie retentit beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Yuya qui n'avait pas envie de faire sport en compagnie de « monsieur je suis un démon pervers ».

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Okuni et Saishi se battaient pour savoir laquelle des deux avait la tenue la mieux adaptée pour attirer le regard du professeur « beau comme un dieu ». Finalement Okuni opta pour un haut rouge, _*comme les yeux du professeur s'était-elle dit*,_ avec un grand décolleté plongeant, et un legging qui moulait toutes ses formes. Saishi choisit un débardeur jaune trop petit pour elle, qui laissait entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine, bien plus que la norme autorisée, et un mini short rose avec une queue de lapin _*allez savoir pourquoi*_.

Kyo attendait l'arrivée des élèves. Pour aujourd'hui il avait prévu une séance d'initiation au basket. Tous les garçons de la classe étaient déjà là, il leur fit faire quelques tours de terrain, des abdos, et enfin des exercices en lignes avec un ballon pour s'habituer à avoir dans les mains le ballon. La sensation de l'accompagnement du ballon, l'impression qu'il fait partit de vous était une des choses les plus importantes du point de vue de Kyo.

« Bien tous les garçons sont là ? Ok, aujourd'hui nous allons faire du basket. Qui n'en n'a jamais fait ? »

Aucune main de levée.

« Bien, mettez-vous en lignes devant les 3 paniers de basket de ce côté-là. Vous prendrez un ballon que vous garderez pendant tout le long de l'année. A partir du moment où vous le prenez c'est votre ballon. Si vous l'oubliez, même pas en rêve vous venez assister à mon cours, je ne tolèrerais pas votre présence sans la base du cours. L'exercice d'aujourd'hui consiste à s'habituer à manier votre ballon et à le ressentir et à l'accompagner. Slalomez entre les cônes en driblant le plus rapidement possible et finissez par mettre le plus de paniers. Les ballons sont dans la caisse là-bas, allez-y. »

Le trio Mahiro, Tokito et Yuya arrivèrent dans la salle. Mahiro portait un legging gris moulant, lui arrivant un peu en dessous du genou, simple et non choquant, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt avec un col en V noir et des baskets noires également.

Tokito avais mis sa tenue de basket, elle avait entendu les ballons et avait toujours sa tenue de basket dans son sac de sport. Le haut était gris, le bas rouge et ses Jordan étaient grises aussi.

Yuya quant à elle avait pris un débardeur rouge, qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus du nombril sans être vulgaire et un short gris, au rebords rouges et des baskets blanches.

Les trois filles parlaient tranquillement en arrivant dans la salle, sans se presser car il restait dans les vestiaires plus de la moitié des filles de la classe. Cependant quand Yuya arriva dans la salle en compagnie de ses amies, elle se figea. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Le professeur qui ne faisait que de l'embêter depuis ce matin, qui la traitait de planche à pain, et de fille bruyante avait choisi CE SPORT. Enfin il n'avait pas choisi, il aimait CE SPORT et en était LA star mondiale.

Le Basket Ball

LE SPORT qu'elle détestait. Il lui rappelait son grand frère et toutes ses journées à jouer avec lui. CE SPORT qui lui rappelait son enfance heureuse ou tout allait bien. Déjà, elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour aller encourager ses amis sur le terrain, mais dès que le match était fini, elle rentrait chez elle, en les saluant de loin et ne venait jamais fêter avec eux leurs victoires, tout comme leurs défaites. Elle rentrait chez elle. Ses amis avait appris à ne plus lui poser de questions et à respecter ce choix.

Yuya devint pâle comme la mort.

« Yuya tu va bien ? tu fais une drôle de tête », s'enquit Tokito.

Pas de réponse, aucune réaction. Mahiro qui pendant ce temps regardait Tigre rouge et qui écoutait que d'une oreille, se tourna vers ses amies, et vit que Yuya n'allai pas bien.

« Hoho ! Yuya ? »

Mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle se voyait sur le terrain en ayant environ 8 ans un ballon à la main jouant contre Kyoshiro et son frère. Seulement des choses la firent sortir de sa transe : d'une elle n'avait plus jamais repenser à cette partie de sa vie depuis que son frère était mort, et de deux, il y avait quelqu'un qui faisait équipe avec elle et, elle adorait cette personne.

 **Voilàà ! J'espère que ça vous a plût ! J'attend toutes vos review :D**

 **Mais quel est donc ce passé ? Qui est cette personne ? Est-ce que Yuya pourra supporter le cours ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! :p**


	4. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !** **Je suis vraiment désolé de tout le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre qui est moins long que celui d'avant, mais je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire... (Trop de choses dans la vie MDR Xp) En tout cas merci encore à : Tsume-en-Force, Neliia, Breaker et Yuya82, :p pour vos review ou conseils halala c'est trop bien 3 :')**

 **Yuya82:** **La suite est maintenant désolé de t'avoir (Enfin vous avoir) fait attendre -'**

 **Breaker: Tu suppose bien Akira est le prof d'SVT :p Et voici le 3ème chapitreeee !**

 **Breff assez parlé, place à la suuiite ! (Petit rappel, les paroles en gras sont en français donc ici, une langue étrangère)**

 **Chapitre 3**

Kyo regardait d'un œil attentif ses élèves. Sasuke et Tigre rouge se débrouillaient très bien et ça se voyait qu'ils étaient aussi passionnés que Kyo pour ce sport, de plus malgré le fait qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler, ils jouaient très bien ensemble.

Kyo continua ensuite à faire le tour de ses élèves.

Il marchait observant tour à tour ces jeunes élèves en train de s'entraîner. Quand il l'aperçu, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, c'était comme si, lui le grand Kyo aux yeux de démons _*les journalistes aimaient l'appeler comme ça*_ était possédé. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle l'attirait. Ses beaux yeux émeraudes, ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval avec quelques mèches rebelles, ce short un peu moulant qui laissait voir une petite partie de ses courbes généreuse, ses longues jambes fines et sa peau qui avait l'air toute douce, il avait envie de la caresser comme ce matin, de lui faire plaisir, d'entendre ses…

Il secoua la tête tout doucement et fit claquer sa langue, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à une fille depuis… Enfin il ne s'était jamais attaché et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela allait changer.

Yuya recula. Non. Non. Impossible de repenser au passé maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant ses camarades de classes. Pas devant lui, pas maintenant. Elle se concentra et réussi à dire à ses amies :

« Mmmh, j'ai mal au ventre depuis ce matin, mais là je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie. Je vous rejoindrais au bar à midi. »

« Ok, alors à tout à l'heure » lui dit Tokito et elle alla chercher un ballon en attendant les autres filles de la classe.

« Yuya, tu veux que je prévienne le prof pour toi ? », lui demanda courageusement Mahiro, qui n'appréciais visiblement pas celui-ci.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge. Ah il arrive de toute façon… », soupira la blondinette.

« Heu… Bon je te laisse, envoie-moi un message quand je dois venir te prendre à midi. On mangera chez Yukimura. A toute ! » Et elle partit précipitamment.

Yuya fit mine de ne pas voir le professeur. Elle partit chercher son sac et sortie du gymnase, respira un grand coup, il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Il le fallait. Pourtant, depuis ce matin quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. La blondinette sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, et choisit d'aller s'asseoir avant de rentrer chez elle. Yuya replia ses genoux et posa sa tête dessus en enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes, et pleura. A l'abri des regards, toute seule, tranquillement, sans subir la pitié des autres. Elle souffrait, elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait mal. Mal au ventre dès qu'elle avait vu, entendu, les ballons mal au cœur en repensant à son passé mal de ne pas pouvoir en parler mal d'être attirée par un homme qu'elle pensait ne connaissait pas mal de ne plus avoir son frère pour la protéger et la rassurer. Mal tout simplement.

« Grand frère Nozomu, tu me manque ! », dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Enfin, Yuya se calma mais ne bougea pas, elle n'était pas sûr que ses jambes puissent la porter pour l'instant.

Kyo avait vu qu'elle était partie dès qu'il était arrivé vers elle. Or, c'était une élève et elle n'avait pas le droit de partir sans prévenir le professeur. Il appela donc la déléguée de classe, Okuni Izumo. Il savait qu'elle était une renarde. Toujours à mettre son nez dans les choses qui ne la regardait pas.

« Izumo. », l'appela-t-il.

Okuni crut rêver quand le professeur l'appela. Elle arriva vers lui en se déhanchant plus que nécessaire, et avec un grand sourire charmeur. Elle se posta devant lui de manière à ce que le professeur ait une vue en plein dans son décolleté. Kyo soupira quelque peu agacé et flatté. Voilà maintenant qu'une élève de sa classe pensait pouvoir se retrouver dans son lit, mais il lui jeta tout de même un regard appréciateur. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne refuserait pas de s'amuser un peu avec elle, seulement c'était une élève. Okuni sourit, fière de son effet et lui dit :

« Monsieur ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Shiina ? », dit-il avec un visage impassible.

« Je veux bien vous dire mais, j'aurai quoi en échange ? »

« Rien. », lui répondit-il tout simplement.

Elle était quelque peu gênée de cette réponse, mais n'en laissa rien paraître et lui raconta ce qu'elle savait.

« Yuya Shiina, ne supporte pas tout ce qu'il y a en rapport avec le basket. Elle a dit à ses amies qu'elle avait mal au ventre et a dit vouloir rentrer chez elle en passant, normalement, par l'infirmerie.

Tous ces amis sont passionnés de basket, _*Sauf Mahiro*_ , mais pas elle. On raconte que c'était la passion de son frère et qu'il s'y s'entraînait tout le temps. Elle adorait jouer avec lui, et était très forte, mais ça personne ne le sait. Mais mes sources sont fiables. Et puis ma source, elle insista sur ce mot, aimait jouer avec elle quand elle était petite, répondit Okuni, et je sais que ma source n'était pas la seul. », rajouta-t-elle en guettant la réaction de son professeur.

Heureusement pour lui, Kyo savait se maîtriser, il ne réagit pas. Il s'occuperai des détails plus tard.

 _« De quoi parle-t-elle ? Je n'aime pas les gens qui parle trop. »_ , Pensa-t-il.

Puis il reprit :

« Dit aux filles de la classe de faire le même exercice que les garçons. Pour cela va voir Shinrei il va tout t'expliquer. »

« Où allez-vous monsieur ? », s'enquit-elle curieuse.

« Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, si tu n'es pas contente tu pars et je peux toujours demander à une autre fille de faire le travail que, je te demande, à ta place. »

« Je vais m'en occuper, vous pouvez compter sur moi, après tout, je ne suis pas déléguée de classe pour rien », lui répondit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

Kyo sortit, et vit Yuya, assise contre un mur. Il arriva vers elle et dit :

 **« Alors planche à pain, on me fuit maintenant ? »**

 **« Dégage ! Je suis pas d'humeur Onime. Je voudrais aller à l'infirmerie, maintenant vous êtes au courant** _ **sensei**_ **. »**

« … »

Elle se leva, prête à partir, mais elle entendit :

« Je veux te voir en forme pour le cours prochain. Je sais pourquoi tu ne viens pas, alors prépare-toi. », lui dit-il fermement avant de tourner les talons et partir vers le gymnase. Yuya resta plantée là un moment sans savoir quoi faire, désemparée. Elle partit ensuite en direction de chez elle, dans la plus grande confusion qui puisse exister, son cerveau en ébullition.

Dans l'ensemble, Kyo était plutôt content des élèves de sa classe.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Tokito aussi douée dans ce sport. Elle avait l'air passionnée et très attentive et concentrée dans son jeu, cela plaisait à Kyo. Shinrei se débrouillait bien également, mais il n'était pas assez impliqué dans son jeu. Sasuke était petit et rapide, cela jouait en sa faveur, et il avait une très bonne technique.

* _Plutôt intéressant ce petit*,_ pensa Kyo.

Tigre rouge était beaucoup plus intéressé par faire le pitre auprès de Mahiro, que jouer au basket, mais il défendait très bien, ce qui faisait un plus. C'était les élèves qui avaient le plus de potentiel d'après Kyo.

Et puis il y avait des filles dans la classe, qui n'avait absolument rien à faire dans ce cours. Antéra, qui préférait jouer avec ses couettes et son maquillage. Santéra, une surdoué, qui avait peur du ballon. Okuni, qui préférait encourager les garçons et apprendre de nouvelles choses sur tout le monde, sans bouger le petit doigt. Saishi se débrouillait bien, mais elle préférait faire la pimbêche, à draguer ou en faisant semblant d'avoir mal quelque part pour que l'on s'occupe d'elle.

« Bien, c'était pas mal pour un premier cours, Annonça Kyo, Vous pouvez y aller. »

Tokito et Mahiro se dépêchèrent d'aller se changer, pour ensuite passer prendre Yuya, et aller manger au bar de Yukimura. Yukimura tenait un bar qui se nommait « Le Susaku ». Le matin lui et Kosuke travaillait en tant que surveillant au lycée et l'après-midi, ainsi que les week-ends, ils travaillent tous les deux, avec leur famille que l'on appelait les 10 guerriers de Sanada, _*tous serveurs*_ , dans le bar. C'était un bar plutôt tranquille et caché mais très réputé, où venait souvent la bande des _quatre sacrés du ciel_.

Yuya était rentré chez elle, s'était changer pour aller au bar de Yukimura et avait envoyer un message à Mahiro en lui disant de passer quand elle voulait, elle était prête. On toqua à la porte, et Yuya s'empressa d'aller ouvrir pensant que c'était ses amies qui venaient la chercher. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit un inconnu devant-elle.

« Bonjour Yuya Shiina, je suis Bassara, monsieur Nobunaga, votre professeur de maths, m'a chargé de venir vous chercher. Il vous attend dans sa demeure. Vous avez l'obligeance de me suivre. », l'aborda-t-il très aimablement.

L'homme qui était devant elle était grand, blond mais pas très costaud. Il avait l'air un peu simplet, et ressemblait d'ailleurs à une fille. Yuya se dit donc qu'elle n'aura pas de mal à s'en débarrasser.

« Hhm… Bonjour. Je ne crois pas pouvoir répondre à l'invitation de Monsieur Nobunaga et je m'en excuse, Répondit-elle tout aussi aimablement, dite à mon professeur de mathématique que j'ai rendez-vous avec mes amies, et même si je le trouve très sympathique de vouloir me donner des cours de maths en privé, je ne peux pas aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment confuse. Au revoir. » fini-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Et elle voulut refermer la porte mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle regarda et vit que c'était le pied de l'homme simplet, enfin qu'elle croyait simplet. En réalité, il avait l'air beaucoup moins simplet, et sympathique que tout à l'heure.

« Vous venez avec moi. Je ne veux pas recourir à la force, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix mademoiselle Shiina. »

Elle voulut lui hurler de s'en aller mais il lui mit un foulard autour de la bouche et l'assomma d'un coup de coude sur la tête. Tout cela c'était passé tellement vite que Yuya était tomber au sol inconsciente, sans avoir pu faire quoique soit pour se défendre. Bassara la porta comme une princesse et se dépêcha tout de même de l'emmener dans sa voiture, il ne fallait pas qu'on le voit en train de kidnapper cette fille, bien que l'on pourrait croire qu'elle dormait et qu'il gentiment l'emmenais quelque part sans savoir qu'il était son agresseur.

Bontenmaru arriva au bar et se dirigea vers leur table habituelle. Il avait réussi à éviter tous les paparazzi, et en était plutôt content. _*Comment fait Kyo pour survivre à tout ça ?_ pensa-t-il _, c'est lui le plus sollicité et c'est celui qui réagit le moins. Je ne le comprendrais jamais, de toute façon c'est moi le meilleur*_ rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Bontenmaru était un homme très grand, et très musclé. Il était très impressionnant et avait un œil en moins auquel il mettait un cache œil. On raconte qu'il l'avait perdu au cours d'une bataille contre un gang adverse, lorsqu'il traînait dans les bas quartiers quelques années auparavant.

« Mon ptiiit Bontenn ! », l'accueillit quelqu'un.

« Salut Yukimura, comme d'habitude ! »

« Ça marche ! Saizo apporte le saké ! Au faite, où sont Akira et les autres ? »

« Cherpas, Luciole s'est surement perdu, Akari doit avoir encore une ou deux expériences à faire au labo, et Akira doit s'entraîner avec le chef…, soupira-t-il, Mais ils vont bien finir pas arriver. »

Yukimura acquiesça. Puis Bontenmaru reprit sur un ton plus sérieux :

« Des nouvelles de ce que manigances Oda ? »

« Kyo ta dit qu'il est professeur de maths au lycée ?! »

« Non ! Heureusement que je peux compter sur Akira, Kyo en fait toujours qu'à sa tête…Il m'énerve ! Je lui en toucherais deux mots d'ailleurs à ce démon. »

« On peut savoir de qui tu parles la bête ? », dit soudain une voix menaçante.

« Kyyyoooo ! » s'exclama Yukimura, tout content d'avoir retrouvé son fidèle compagnon de beuverie. Et il s'accrocha à son bras, une bouteille de saké à la main.

Bontenmaru leva les yeux aux ciels devant le comportement de ce dernier et repris :

« Je disais que tu étais CHIANT à n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Tu ne me dis jamais rien. Un imbécile. », Grogna-t-il.

« Tu me cherche la bête ? Je fais ce que je veux, les serviteurs n'ont rien à dire à leur maître et rien ne m'oblige à te dire quoique ce soit. », dit Kyo en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Tu veux qu'on détermine qui est le serviteur et qui est le maître maintenant ? » Dit Bontenmaru avec un regard tout aussi noir que celui du premier.

« Mon petit Bonten, tu ne vas pas énerver Kyo qui est ENFIN venu boire avec moi, surtout si tu ne veux pas que je répète à tout le monde que tu es encore XXXXXX », intervint Yukimura tout sourire.

« Yukimura tu es un homme horrible ! », s'écria Bontenmaru en plissant les yeux tellement il était contrarié.

A ce moment-là, Akira arriva suivit de Luciole et d'Akari.

« Kyyyoooo ! » s'écria Akari et elle s'accrocha à son bras avant de s'asseoir auprès de lui.

Akari était une femme, très particulière. En réalité, on ne savait pas réellement si c'était un homme ou une femme. Certain disait que c'était un travestie, d'autre un extraterrestre, un Homme venu d'une autre planète, enfin tout le monde avait des doutes là-dessus. La seule chose qui nous permettait en réalité de savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme c'était qu'elle jouait dans l'équipe de basket des hommes. Tout le temps, à chaque fois. Jamais elle n'avait joué dans une équipe féminine, on en concluait donc que c'était une femme, avec un corps d'homme. Donc un homme… _*Enfin passons, cela pourrait durer des heures. *_

Elle avait de très long cheveux rose et un look plutôt extravagant. Plutôt grande en taille, fine et musclé, elle avait aussi une poitrine curieuse. * _Mais mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. *_ Elle était à la tête d'un laboratoire de recherche médicale sur la Maladie de la Mort, et essayait de soigner le plus de patient possible. Elle n'avait pas encore réellement trouvé le bon antidote, mais elle voulait y arriver, et elle allait y arriver, elle en était persuadée.

« Salut Akari », lui dit Yukimura avec un grand sourire.

« Salut Yukii ! », lui répondit-elle toute contente.

Leurs retrouvailles furent coupées par l'arrivée de Mahiro et Tokito.

« Salut Yukimura », lui dit Mahiro.

« Salut les filles ! Yuya n'est pas avec vous ? »

Mahiro et Tokito se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils.

« Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle était prête, mais nous sommes allés chez elle, il n'y avait personne. Du coup on croyait qu'elle était venue directement ici. », répondit Mahiro.

Yukimura fronça les sourcils et eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il alla voir Luciole, qui avait déjà oublier où il devait s'assoir. Il le guida donc à la table où étaient assis tous les autres.

Luciole était un homme grand, blond avec des yeux marrons très clairs presque jaune. C'était un très beau jeune homme, seulement … Il avait un petit/gros défaut qui faisait toute la différence. Certes il était beau, l'air viril avec un regard perçant et mystérieux qui faisait tout son charme, mais il était tout le temps, à côté de la plaque. A chaque fois, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait, il avait l'air tout le temps perdu et oubliai toujours tout.

Luciole faisait lui aussi du Basket Ball, c'était le seul moment où il était sérieux et savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait la rage de gagner, de toujours se surpasser et devenir le meilleur, améliorant sa technique de jour en jour.

« Alors luciole, lui dit Yukimura, comment c'est passé ton entraînement de basket aujourd'hui ? »

« C'était bien. J'ai travaillé dur. En rentrant j'ai vu un joli papillon et je l'ai suivi. Là j'ai vu un homme que j'ai déjà vu... »

Il s'arrêta de parler et eu l'air de réfléchir un instant à cet homme. Yukimura ne le pressa pas de peur de le perturber encore plus et attendit qu'il reprenne son récit lui donnant une bouteille de saké. _*Luciole parlait beaucoup quand il était saoul et étonnamment cela lui permettait de se rappeler de certaines choses qu'il avait oublié. *_

« Je crois que c'était mon cousin, mais je sais plus comment il s'appelle, Bari ou Birissi… Il portait une fille petite et blonde et avait l'air pressé donc je ne l'ai pas dérangé elle ressemblait à la sœur de celui qui est le copain du père au chef… »

 _*Ok…Alors là c'est pas gagné*_ , se renfrogna Yukimura.

Puis Luciole but tout le contenu de la bouteille de saké et s'endormit d'un seul coup.

 _*Visiblement parler autant l'a fatigué_ , se dit Yukimura, _mais j'ai pu au moins obtenir quelques informations, j'ai bien peur que ce soit Bassara…*_.

« Les amis, dit Yukimura, j'ai bien peur que quelque chose de dramatique soit arrivé… Yuya n'est pas là, le professeur de mathématique, que nous connaissons bien, en a après elle et Luciole a dit l'avoir vu dans les bras de quelqu'un, hors Yuya ne se laisse pas approcher d'un homme aussi facilement, je ne suis pas certain que c'était elle, j'attends le retour de Sasuke et Kosuke, et on en reparle… »

« Putain ! », s'exclama Akira.

« Oh non ma Yuya… », s'effondra Mahiro.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Mahiro si sa se trouve on se trompe complètement… », essaya de la rassurer Tigre rouge, mais ça se voyait que lui-même n'y croyais pas vraiment.

Pendant ce temps Kyo était resté silencieux observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sans rien dire, seulement ses amis voyaient bien qu'il était un peu inquiet puisqu'il avait bu 2 ou 3 de bouteille de saké et fumé une dizaine de cigarettes.

« Yukimura ! Vite c'est Yuya et Sasuke va tout casser ! », s'écria Kosuke qui était rentré dans la salle commune du bar comme une folle elle qui était d'ordinaire si calme.

« Ah c'était donc ça le bruit que j'ai cru entendre ! Allez tout le monde dans le salon privé et vite ! », déclara Yukimura sur un ton autoritaire.

Tout le monde l'écouta sans broncher et ils s'installèrent sur les canapés éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon. Tout le monde regardait Kosuke avec attention. Yukimura envoya les Nyuudou Miyoshi Isa et Miyoshi Sekai calmer Sasuke dans le jardin.

« On était sur le chemin du retour quand Sasuke m'a proposé de passer prendre Yuya chez elle et il était un peu inquiet car il ne l'avait pas vu en cours de sport. Je savais qu'elle devait manger avec nous, donc j'ai dit oui et nous sommes partis en direction de chez elle. Quand on est arrivés la porte était entre-ouverte, on a appelé Yuya mais personne n'a répondu, Sasuke n'était déjà pas bien confiant car Yuya ne laisserai jamais sa porte ouverte comme ça. On est rentré dans son appartement et on a retrouvés la veste de Yuya au sol avec son sac et son téléphone juste derrière la porte et un bracelet avec les initiale M.D.D. Alors oui maintenant on est sûr que c'est un coup d'Oda... »

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ... N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis etc... Yuya n'apparait pas trop mais ça va arriver ne vous en faites pas ;p. Pleins de gros bisous à vous et rdv au prochain chapitre :p**


End file.
